Birdsongs
by SnakeFeathers
Summary: Pre-CC through Post-GF. A series of short drabble-styled stories that detail Raven's relationships with other characters, his adventures not chronicled in the episodes, and how he became the feared Imperial maverick. From his first days in the palace to his life following Eveopolis, and everything in-between. Chapter 3: Age 11- Comet Fall (Part 1).
1. Shadow's First Night

**AN**- hello everyone! Nasomta here! Thank you all for the wonderful warm welcome back! I'll try to make regular updates, but due to me being knee-deep in college classes that might be a bit difficult. I've been considering posting this story for months now on my old account but never got around to it. Now that I have the new account I figured I'd might as well do so. These are headcanon drabbles, and just detail character relationships and fill in the gaps and unexplained occurrences within the anime. I will also tie in some manga elements here. I will jump around a bit and separate the occurrences by Raven's age at the time. Also, like all of my fics, the Zoidian language has been substituted with Gaelic. If you wish to translate any Zoidian in my fics you can use a Gaelic translator and it should hopefully come out as understandable English. In addition to that, I also use the original name of Saber Tiger to describe Zaber Fang Zoids; Zaber Fang was a mistranslation made by the dubbers. I hope you all enjoy the story, although it is rather different from a traditional fic.

* * *

**Age 13**- Shadow's First Night  
[_one year before the events of Chaotic Century_]

This wasn't shaping up like he had hoped. Not two days ago the prospect of having an Organoid, a tool of unimaginable power and destruction, was something that Raven would have given anything for. Now that he had one, however, he wasn't so keen on the idea. He hadn't expected for it, or rather _her_, to have a personality, a will of her own. They had only been 'partnered', he hated the term, for three days, and not a moment had gone by without glares and swear words being exchanged. Or, he thought they were swear words. The Organoid spoke a strange language into his mind; he assumed Zoidian, but since he'd only been taught to read it and never heard it, he couldn't be certain. _Brat beag _was the most common phrase he could pick out when she addressed him. He just knew it was no term of endearment.

"I should have left you in the damn hanger." The Organoid was shuffling about the room, inspecting everything. This was the first time he had had Shadow in his quarters overnight, and he was seriously regretting that choice now. It was nearly midnight and the black Organoid had yet to settle down. She merely huffed at his words, glowing sapphire eyes the only light in the darkened room as she continued investigating any and everything. She found something in the dark that interested her, picking it up in her mouth with an audible clack of her teeth. Raven grumbled and rolled over so his back was to the Organoid, pulling the blanket over his head.

"Shut up and lemme sleep." he mumbled, hoping she would curl up on the floor or something. Instead, the bed shook slightly as she dropped whatever she had picked up heavily onto the mattress right beside her partner. From the sound it made when she had picked it up and the relative shape of it when it slid into his back, he figured it was his holstered pistol. Why was she so interested in his gun? Did they even have guns back in her time? Ugh, what did it matter. It was too late for this.

"Stop messing around and let me get some damn sleep, you overgrown pile of scrap." the young pilot hissed, lazily reaching over and shoving the gun off of the bed, "If you don't stop buggin' me I'm gonna kick you out." with a loud sigh he sank back into the covers, hoping she would get the hint. What he didn't expect, however, was a sudden burst of that nonsensical Zoidian chatter in his mind, or for the bed to suddenly lurch as the Organoid crawled onto it.

Raven tumbled against the Organoid's leg with a muffled _thunk_, cursing under his breath as he tried to get untangled from his blankets. "Shadow I swear, I'm gonna-" he didn't get a chance to finish, as the Organoid had ducked down with a disgruntled huff and grabbed the floundering pilot with her teeth. She got a good hold on the back of the neck of his nightshirt, jerking him off of the bed and to the floor with a loud thump; Raven let out an indignant squeak of surprise at the sudden fall. With the annoying human out of the picture, the black Organoid made herself comfortable and curled up on her partner's bed, not caring if her sharp claws tore into the sheets and mattress.

"Shadow, by the Gods I swear-" Raven growled angrily, untangling himself and jumping to his feet. Before he could do anything, he felt Shadow's tail-tip bump sharply against his chest, and with a swift movement she had pushed him right back down onto the floor. Although the scrawny human had tamed her, she was not going to put up with his attitude. She might not have been aware of what he was saying yet, but she knew from his tone that he had insulted her. That was something she was not going to tolerate in the slightest. Raven scrambled back to his feet, glaring harshly at the Organoid. Shadow responded with a glare of her own.

/"_Iarracht dom, daonna_"/ the metallic creature hissed into his mind, eyes narrowing dangerously as she remained curled up on top of the bed. Raven had no idea what she had said, but judging by the threatening edge to her tone it was serious. Despite the clear warnings, the young Imperial wasn't about to just let her have her way. He reached out to grab her tail and attempt to pull her from the bed, but Shadow reacted quickly, unfurling a wing in a split second and smacking him hard across the face and knocking his arm away. Raven yelped loudly and jumped back, a hand pressed to his cheek where he had been struck. He hadn't seen it coming due to it being pitch black in his quarters, and he honestly hadn't expected the Organoid to strike him.

The pilot quickly realized that he wasn't going to get anywhere with her. Muttering something along the lines of her being more trouble than she was worth, he gathered up his blanket and opened the door, dragging himself and the blanket tiredly to the hanger. Maybe his Saber Tiger, Cosmos, would let him sleep in the cockpit. It wouldn't be the first time he'd spent the night in the hanger, and if Shadow didn't shape up, he had a feeling it wouldn't be his last.


	2. Mentor and Student

**AN**- hello everyone! I'm glad everyone is enjoying the fic so far! I have three more chapters written after this one, so I'll try to keep updates stable but I can't guarantee anything due to being knee-deep in college. I have also fallen rather ill and am unable to get medical attention, so it has cut drastically into my writing time. I digress. This is the first of many chapters that will deal with Raven's complicated relationship with Karl. I personally prefer his original Japanese surname of Schwarz, so I will be referring to him as Karl Schwarz throughout the fic. I hope that isn't too big of a deal. Also, Cosmos is the name Raven gives to his Saber Tiger, with Amaryllis being Karl's Saber Tiger. Amaryllis's name was thought up by one of my dear friends and I just can't see her with any different name. Little is known of Raven's time before he began operating solo in CC, so I stand to reason he was passed between several Imperial units. This fic is going to have a lot in the way of my personal headcanon names for the Zoids, and some headcanon first names for characters who were never given a canon one. Also, this fic is going to bounce around a lot between CC/GF, and between ages and events since I wrote them out of order and don't have them organized. Whoops. I hope that's alright! I'll mark those that go in series with a part 1/? whatever parts there will be for easy navigation. Without further delay, here's the chapter! Lots of combat in this one. I'm a bit rusty so go easy on me.

* * *

**Age 11**- Mentor and Student  
[_three years before the events of Chaotic Century_]

"Alright men, prepare to engage. Pincer strategy followed by a full frontal assault; don't break your ranks under any circumstances, or they'll blow through us." This wasn't Raven's first foray into combat with Karl's battalion, nor would it be the last, but there was definitely something ominous in the air surrounding the battlefield. Major Schwarz's voice over the com-link was reassuring, however the young pilot couldn't shake the unease that was preying upon his focus. It was his first time on point in combat with the major, and he was eager to preform well for his mentor. The sight of the major's great, glittering Saber Tiger was truly humbling; they were undoubtedly one of the most devastating weapons the Empire had to offer. Karl and his Saber Tiger were nigh on unbeatable. Raven hoped that one day he and his Saber Tiger could be a revered as them.

The two Sabers stood abreast, facing the opposing Republican faction. A unit composed of a large number of Gordos and Command Wolves, much more than normal, flanked by Godos and Cannon Tortoise was stationed opposite of the 4th Land Battalion. The heavy guns of the large Gordos were a serious threat, especially considering this wasn't a rookie unit by a long shot. All of Raven's previous engagements had been against much smaller units and not entire assault battalions like this one. The fact that he was still relatively new to piloting his Saber Tiger only compounded his apprehension. Normally he rarely got nervous about combat, but there was just something off in the air that he could feel in the very fiber of his being.

Cosmos rumbled loudly and shifted his weight, bringing him back to reality. He had received the crimson Saber Tiger only a few months prior, and since he had only piloted bipedal Zoids previously, the transition to a quadrupedal one had been somewhat difficult at first. He was making excellent progress under Major Schwarz's care and guidance, however, and had since become a formidable force on the battlefield. That is, when Cosmos decided to work with him. The Saber Tiger was flamboyant, aggressive and prideful; he was having trouble accepting that he was being piloting by a mere 'cub' in his words. Arguments between Zoid and pilot were common, sometimes resulting in the great red Zoid refusing to move for his human counterpart or with him attacking and moving of his own accord when he believed Raven was hesitating. It was tiring and somewhat frustrating, considering his previous Zoid had been so calm and collected and responsive to his piloting. Cosmos was more like a stubborn copilot than the Zoid that he should be controlling.

_/I hope you're ready for a real fight, cub/_ Cosmos's haughty voice broke the calm, the great Saber growling outwardly and digging his claws into the sand. Raven exhaled loudly and tightened his grip on the controls, glancing over to Amaryllis. She stood still and proud, entirely unlike the crouched form of his Saber Tiger, who shifted and growled impatiently. Cosmos was all too eager to begin the fight, but Raven held him back. Karl had made it clear not to make the first move-

A shot rang out; from where it originated, Raven wasn't sure, but as soon as it streaked across the sky the two factions engaged. Amaryllis surged forward like a force of nature, with Cosmos eagerly bounding behind her with a malicious glint in his eyes, not even giving his pilot time to realize what was going on. Chaos broke out on the battlefield, with shells exploding every which way and Zoids ripping one another apart. Cosmos broke away from Amaryllis, diving off to the left while the other Saber Tiger went right. Raven smirked a bit and tightened his grip on the controls, he and Cosmos falling into sync. The red Saber Tiger danced lithely between enemy Zoids, rumbling happily to himself as he downed enemy after enemy with deftly-placed blows and bullets.

The high combat created had a strange way of altering the perception of time. The battle raged for an hour, but it felt like mere minutes to the young Saber pilot. Downed Zoids littered the battlefield; the Republican forces having suffered heavy losses. Their strategy had paid off in spades, with the enemy faction having been caught off-guard. The resulting confusion left them wide open and all the Imperials had to do was pick them off. Cosmos sprung down upon a distracted Godos pilot, pinning the white Zoid down and sinking razored claws into its back. The Republican Zoid let out a grating cry, something Cosmos reveled in as he raised up his paw to deliver the killing blow.

"— _Amaryllis, __**move**__!_"

A loud concussive blast followed by the screeching of an injured Zoid made Raven's blood run cold. Cosmos heard it as well, his aim faltering briefly, paw slamming into the sand feet from the downed Godos's neck. Abandoning the injured Zoid, the Saber Tiger bolted off, following Amaryllis's signal on radar. Downed Zoids and hilly terrain obscured his view, but the young pilot's heart sank further and further as his comlink was filled with the sounds of an injured Zoid and someone hissing through their teeth in frustration. He was hoping he was wrong, that what he thought was going on really wasn't, but as Cosmos rounded a hill, his fears were realized.

Proud Amaryllis was awkwardly bowed, her front leg leg smoldering with plates of armor blown away to expose the inner mechanisms. Sparks erupted into the air as she tried to dodge, the limb buckling and her glittering form crumpling to the ground. She attempted to roll to her feet, but screamed in agony and remained painfully tilted on her side, limbs partly pulled to her belly as she snarled defiantly at some blow that was sure to come. What could have— Raven stiffened, seeing for the first time the heavily armed Gordos opposite of his mentor's Saber Tiger. The imposing Zoid had its side to the downed Saber Tiger, spike-adorned tail raised threateningly.

The next few seconds were a blur. The Gordos's tail was heavily brought down, swinging towards the crippled Saber Tiger with deadly intent. Raven reacted instantaneously; a red flash intercepted the blow. There was a loud clash of steel, followed by a sickening mechanical groaning which degenerated into the horrific rending of metal. Cosmos's fangs had sunken deep into the tail, the long spines buried in his side, before he reared back and tore the tail from the Gordos's body and flung it away. The wound to the Saber Tiger's flank didn't register as a hindrance; the fierce warrior was too absorbed in the heat of battle to let such a petty thing distract him from his goal.

Wailing in pain, the Gordos staggered as it tried to adjust its balance, guns swinging and aiming directly at the crimson Zoid; a last effort to kill him and his young pilot. The threat of death did little to intimidate the two; if anything, it only strengthened their resolve to destroy the Republican and his machine. A snarl boiled from Cosmos's jaws as he plunged forward, claws tearing through the Gordos's flank and underbelly, spilling the internal components to the sands and exposing the Core to the air. A shrill scream erupted from the Gordos, the Zoid attempting to fire its cannons with its last breath; it refused to die without taking someone with it. The boom of those desperate shots being fired shook the very ground, and the sand it whipped up concealed the red Saber Tiger and his fate for a few terrifying moments.

Like a landslide, the massive Republican Zoid suddenly crumbled to the ground, and was still. The sand settled, revealing Cosmos to be still standing with weapons smoking; the Gordos's shells had clipped his left shoulder, leaving deep furrows in his battle-grimed armor. A single, precisely placed shot from the weapon on the Saber Tiger's back had stuck the Republican's cockpit, preventing the pilot from locking on with the cannons in that last critical moment. Hydraulic fluid and oil oozed from the deep punctures to Cosmos's side, sparks cackling around the injures. Adrenaline wearing off, Raven felt a slight pain and dampness on his side for the first time. He would later discover he suffered several bruised ribs and a small laceration; the force of the collision having caused the restraints to cut into his side. At the time he didn't care. All that mattered was that the Gordos was dead, while Karl and Amaryllis were not. The remaining Republican forces began to retreat upon the downing of their commander, realizing the battle was lost. Raven's cockpit was filled with the joyous cries of victory from the other soldiers, but he scarcely heard it. There were other, more important things on his mind.

Raven turned Cosmos to face his mentor and his downed Zoid, the thrill of victory leaving him and being replaced with concern. The battlefield was still, the din of the celebrating soldiers drowning out into the background. Minutes seemed to pass with no signs of life, before he saw the Saber Tiger's cockpit pop and slowly open. Major Schwarz staggered to his feet a bit after getting out of his safety harness, looking up to Cosmos with an unreadable expression. The young Imperial let out a breath he didn't even realize he had been holding. He was alright. The worry ebbed away and he undid his restraints, Cosmos bowing down and resting his chin on the sand. After opening the cover, he hurried out of the cockpit and over to where his mentor was now standing. That had been close. Far too close. He was certain he'd get a lecture over never using such reckless tactics ever again, but he didn't care. It had worked, and they were both still alive. A that was all that mattered to him in the end.


	3. Chapter Fix

**AN**- this chapter has been removed temporarily due to a critical error I made that I only just now caught. This filler file will be deleted and the true chapter 3 part 1 will be uploaded as soon as this error is addressed. I apologize profusely for this turn of events and hope you will check back at a later time for the start of the Comet Fall arc!

With love,  
Nasomta


End file.
